


The Beauty In Tradegy: Moments

by 6ftdreadbrowning



Series: The Beauty In Tragedy [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ftdreadbrowning/pseuds/6ftdreadbrowning
Summary: Family expansion.Short one-shots of the Sato family's new life.Chapters not in any specific order however some are more closely linked.





	1. New routine

Korra and mornings never really had a good relationship but here she was trying her best to get up for training. Light was streaming into the room and Korra dipped her head underneath her wife’s chin to hide from the light and soak up some warmth. Naturally Asami snuggled closer, stroking a hand through Korra’s hair automatically. 

“Don’t wanna go.” Korra grumbled.

“You have to baby, come on get going.” Asami mumbled back as the baby monitor remained silent. She pushed Korra away, a few inches closer to being out of bed before she rolled over to go back to sleep. The working mom would be lucky if the kids slept for another couple of hours across a hall, she was going to try and make the most of the time she had to sleep.

After a personal pep talk and a kiss to her sleepy wife’s cheek Korra managed to get out of bed. She got dressed, made her breakfast shake and headed off to training.  
  
After Korra was put through her technical training by Coach Lin she had a whole hour to spar. Korra had a new training partner, a younger girl called Olivia. Olivia was a blond beauty with alabaster skin, confident and genuine. They had been sparing together for about a month and they got on well. Olivia was cheeky but good at what she did. She was quick and powerful and just what Lin said she needed to improve so there was no question about it.

Sweaty, exhausted but still having fun Korra was focussed of the last stretch of her sparring session. Someone, someone crafty and desperate to make a quick buck photographs Korra being straddled and pinned by Olivia. The close proximity of their faces was suggestive without context and from the view, the fighter doesn’t seem to mind as she is laughing and smiling and that is captured in the shot.

Once training was done Korra showered and headed home as usual. The house was quiet when she arrived and she searched the bottom floor for some activity and bumped into the nanny watching the news in the living room relaxing. After greeting her the nanny informed her that the kids are sleeping and that her wife is in her office. Korra thanks her and leaves.

Korra heads towards the home office. When she arrives at the door she can hear Asami in full on work mode as she negotiates a deal on the phone. The radio is on playing soft R&B and soul to help keep her calm. Korra slowly pushed open the slightly parted door as she entered trying not to make a sound. She walks in to see her wife’s back towards her as she looks out the window to their back garden, phone in hand. 

With a cheeky grin Korra creeps up behind her Mrs grabbing her at once around the waist while she giggled. Asami jumped at the contact in fright as she hadn’t heard her come in but smiled into her phone as she is embraced. Korra moves her hair to the side and nuzzles the pale slender neck before lightly dusting kisses over the cool surface. Asami melts and turns with a smile that shows she’s happy her wife is home. The business woman pulled Korra down for a silent kiss which she enjoyed before Korra pulled away to go get some food. With another kiss to the cheek she tells Asami to come find her when she’s done and leaves with a wink. Asami bites her lip as she watches the sway of her wife’s hips as she leaves.


	2. Broken bones

It was a busy weekend for the family. Korra had a 3 training session day and Asami was on soccer mom duty taking Yukie to her soccer tournament along with the twins. Baby bags packed, stroller stowed and camping chair all in the car and ready to go Asami was in full mommy mode, fully prepared for a whole day Watching Yukie play the sport she loved. 

The tournament was 30 minutes away and Yukie could barely keep still with how excited she was. She definitely took after Korra with her enthusiasm for sports.

It was a lovely day for sport. Not too hot, not too cold and neither too humid. Yukie and her team where doing really well with 2 games left to play. Asami was fully engrossed as she cheered on from the side line while rocking the push chair to keep the babies calm. Yukie was dribbling with the ball down the centre of the pitch when she was tackled by an opposition player. The speed she was running at caused her to fall forwards and land awkwardly on her arm.

A crack could be heard and Yukie cried out in pain as she clutched her arm. Asami was up instantly and without thinking she pushed the stroller onto the pitch halting play to get to her daughter. The referee had stopped the game and the physio was out to tend to the downed child.

Korra was drenched as she sat on the changing room bench in front of her locker. She had just finished her last session for the day and she went to check her phone for her regular update on Yukies progress. She was proud of her daughter and was sad she couldn’t be there to cheer her on like usual. 

Korra picked up her picked up her phone to see 11 missed calls from her wife, the last one 15 minutes ago. Without thinking she called her wife back. Within 2 rings Asami picked up.

“Babe what’s up is everything ok?”

“No Kor, we are at the hospital. Yu fell and landed funny, they think she’s broke her arm.”

“Shit.”

“I know, they are just going to scan her arm now.”

“Alright alright, I’m going to head to you now see you in about 20 minutes babe.” Korra sighed as she hung up. Her stomach churned. She had had broken bones before and knew how painful they could be. Thinking about her oldest child in the pain now was making her sick. She dressed without showering not wanting to delay her departure. She was glad she hadn’t driven today as finding somewhere to park would only take her longer to get to her family. The taxi driver dropped her outside the hospital in good time and she made her way to family after speaking to her wife on the phone again to find out where they were.

“Hey babe how is she?” Korra said as she greeted her wife with a kiss on the cheek.

“She’s ok she says. She’s not in too much paid, but yeh it’s broken.” Both women sighed heavily.

“God, I hate how familiar Yukie is with this hospital.”

“Yeh I know but look at her, she doesn’t look phased.” They both turned simultaneously to look at Yukie who was smiling at the doctor with her arm in a sling as they went through the colours she could have for her cast.

Korra walked into the casting cubicle and kissed the injured child on the head. Yukie was excited to see her mom had come to be with her. They spoke briefly about the tournament before she then helped her chose her cast colour.

After getting her cast Yukie was no different. She tried to do everything as normal and her parents had to forcefully make her slow down at times as she was often too reckless and she needed to heal. She was so hands on she didn’t let the cast restrict her she just found new ways to do things when it did. Yukie also became the cool kid at school with her snazzy blue cast that she made sure to have people sign.

The sprightly youngster was more upset when the cast came off than when it had gone on. Her arm was nasty and flaky and it felt and looked a little weaker so being the child of a MMA fighter she drafted her mom to help her strengthen it. Once a day they went into the home gym to do some of the physio exercises she was given. Korra didn’t mind it was just more time she got to spend with her ever growing daughter.


	3. Ruffled feathers

After a long day of training Korra had just finished watching the highlights of some UFC fights when she returned to her bedroom. The kids had gone to bed and she walked in to find Asami leaning head down slumped between her shoulders on the on-suite bathroom sink. Korra walks over and hugs her wife and is shrugged off and side stepped as Asami walks back into bedroom not saying as word. Korra surprised by the motion stalks her back into bedroom.

“Asami what’s wrong?” That question is met by silence as the pale woman ignores her and starts getting ready for bed.

“Babe talk to me.” More silence as draws are slammed and the wardrobe doors flung open.

Korra walks into her wife’s eye line and blocks her in between the wardrobe doors forcing her to meet her questioning gaze.

“Honey I don’t know what wrong if you don’t talk to me, I can’t read your mind!”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? What’s wrong is that I’m always stuck here looking after the kids while you prance around rubbing up on bimbos, what’s wrong is you are always buzzing around the happy mom getting to spend time with Yukie while I’m here dealing with crying babies and seem to be breast feeding nonstop! My hair is a mess, I’ve got vomit all down me and I can’t tell you the last time I got to just disappear to my garage and tinker! You’re selfish and you don’t even care enough to take the time to help me. I’m drowning and you don’t even care. You’d replace me and have that young bimbo bitch playing stepmother in a minute!”

“No! Asami that’s not fair! How am I supposed to know you need help when you don’t even talk to me? We have the nanny I thought things where ok?” Asami snorts sarcastically.  
  
“And the girl I train with, Olivia...that really bothers you huh? She young and fast that is why Lin picked her to be my training partner nothing more and nothing less. When I finish training I usually come straight home to you and the kids, that’s where I want to be. When I get here they are usually asleep and you’re locked away in your office. I thought that’s how you wanted things to be! If you needed more help all you had to do is ask I’m here but no you want to be stubborn. I would drop this whole MMA thing in a heartbeat to be here with you and the kids and you know that. You wanna be superwoman and do it all by yourself then lash out at me when things aren’t going your way!”

Asami looked at Korra stunned and the anger within her seemed to reignite.

“You know what? Just go, get out!” Asami screamed as she stamped off to the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. Korra huffs and stamps over to the bed grabbing a pillow and heading for the lounge downstairs.

When Asami walked out the bathroom Korra was gone and she climbed into her side of the bed as usual attempting to get some much needed sleep. Sleep however did not plan to come easy and after 30 minutes of tossing and turning she decided to go find Korra. She felt weird. Lost without her by her side.

After checking the spare bedrooms the heiress walked into the lounge to find Korra curled up facing away from her lying on the sofa, blanket up to her waist. Asami walks over and nudges her partner in the back.

“Hmm what?”

“Come back to bed.”

“No. I’m still mad at you.” Korra mumbled. Asami sighed heavily trying to release some of the tension swirling in her head and body.

“Fine move over.” Asami doesn’t wait for a reply as she pushes Korra over and plants herself beside her wife facing her muscular back. The sofa is more than big enough to have around 7 people seated comfortably but lying down it is a bit of a squeeze so they have to be close together, touching.

After about a minute of stubbornly ignoring her wife Korra turns over and looks Asami dead in the eye not blinking for about 30 seconds in which the former heiress looks back. No words are exchanged before Korra huffs, pulls her wife closer, ushering her under the blanket wrapping an arm around her waist and Asami nuzzles into her neck inhaling her familiar scent. Both women sigh and snuggle before trying to go to sleep.

Korra woke up in the morning to someone lightly stroking her cheek. When the last of the sleep had cleared she opened her eyes to find emeralds looking right into her baby blues. It was a long time before anyone spoke both women just taking each other in.

“I’m sorry.” Asami said. “I just said all those things because I was angry and you’re the one person I could take my frustrations out on.” Korra rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry too, I should have realised things where getting to you I haven’t been paying much attention clearly. But you hurt me yesterday.” Asami looked up apologetically.

“You said all those things about me and that Olivia and I never felt like I gave you a reason to question my loyalty and love for you, but obviously I was wrong.”

“No Korra you’re not, you haven’t I knew that was a cheap shot and I took it. You just seemed so happy with her in the photo I saw and I was jealous. You are always the happy mom that’s always smiling. ”

“Replace you with her Asami? For my kids! The kids we made together!?” The heiress dragged her hand through her hair and clutched the back of her head roughly.

“I know Korra I was wrong. I…I was just jealous. I saw how much fun you were having in the picture and in truth I wanted it to be me pinning you underneath me having you at my mercy making you smile. Everything just boiled over and I’m sorry!”

“Asami you are the love of my life and I wouldn’t change anything, you’re in it for the long haul with me but babe we can’t keep going on like this, you shutting me out and waiting for things to get to breaking point and you explode. I’m here you need to talk to me. I can’t read you mind despite how in sync we usually are. If you need time you have to tell me. We wanted to be hands on parents and we are that’s why you agreed to work from home and I train earlier in the morning. I’m doing all I can, I’m here let me help you!” Asami sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time since the argument yesterday.

“I know Kor I’m sorry, I need to be better I promise to be better, I’ll lean on you more and figure out ways to take the load off.” And with that Korra pulled her wife in by the back of her neck and brought their lips together. The kiss was gentle, full of love and apologies and within seconds all of ivory woman’s stress seemed to just ebb away. Asami felt safe again, cared for, found. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few moments longer with Korra stroking her wife’s cheek tenderly before they got up to make breakfast, both women happy to put that argument behind them.

The days got better and the house seemed to feel lighter. Korra was more hands on with the children and they only used the nanny when they wanted some time to themselves as a couple.

They invested in some things that would help Korra be more involved and Asami less so like hands free breast feeding pumps to allow Asami to pump while she worked and Korra to feed the kids when necessary. They got a portable cot so Korra could have the kids near without tiring herself out going back and forth from the nursery. After figuring out the best time, they set about a couple of hours a week for Asami to just mess around with whatever in her workshop. They seemed to have got things under control and everyone was much happier.


	4. Parental scare

Everything seemed to be going well until one day Korra returned home to loud wailing coming from the nursery. She ran upstairs to find a flustered Asami cradling both kids in her arms as they were both red in the face crying their eyes out.

“Baby what happened?”

“Since they woke up this morning Zi hasn’t fed and they haven’t stopped crying! He has a temperature so I gave him some paracetamol and ibuprofen but still he hasn’t stopped crying. Maaya just seems to be crying because her brother is.” Korra walked over and took Zion from Asami’s arms, his tiny hands flailing as he screamed.

“Wow he’s still really hot.” The fighter said worriedly. “I’m going to give him a cool bath to see if that helps if not we will take him to the hospital.” Korra kisses the flustered heiress on the forehead before speaking again. 

“He will be ok babe try not to worry so much, just see if you can get Maaya settled. 

Baby Zion was still wailing and despite what she had told Asami, Korra couldn’t help but feel some dread too. She was kneeling over the bath while Yukie sponged the lukewarm water over little man’s head. After 5 minutes of no change Korra scooped him up out the bath and towelled him off before dressing him in some light clothing.

She left Zion with Yukie in her master bedroom to go and consult with her wife. She re-joined Asami in the nursery to find her wife cradling a swaddled Maaya in her arms as the child drifted to sleep. Maternal instincts had Asami crying silently as she thought about her children in pain her unable to help. Korra walked over and wrapped her wife up in her arms and let her lean into her shoulder.

“Honey don’t cry he’ll be ok he just needs to be checked over. You done everything right baby don’t cry.” She cooed.

“Come on let’s get dressed and we can leave. I’ll ask Opal if she can watch Yu and take her to school in the morning.” And with that they got ready to leave. Baby bags packed, stroller in the car and a sulking Yukie all stowed away they were on the road to the hospital. Asami clutched Korra’s hand tightly throughout the journey the only sound to be heard was Zion’s crying which had the mothers very high strung. Much to Yukie’s disapproval she was met by and taken from the hospital by her aunt Opal as her siblings where to be looked over.

Admitted and in a room of their own the family tried to sit patiently as they waited for the results of the tests. Korra was in the chair sat forward on her elbows while Asami dug a hole in the floor with her pacing back and forth.

Korra couldn’t take it any more so she stood abruptly and grabbed Asami into the tightest hug she could manage. It seemed to be just what the heiress needed and she sunk right in, arms wrapped tightly around the fighter’s sculpted shoulders. Both kids where asleep now and the silence was so different from what they had experienced in the last couple of hours that it was scary.

With a gentle knock on the door the doctor walked in. Both women parted before Korra led Asami to the chair while she stood beside her holding her hand.

“Hello Mrs Sato’s. Sorry that this has taken a while but we had to be sure because of the children’s age that we were not dealing with something more serious. But I’m relieved to tell you that little Zion here has quite a nasty ear infection.” Both women sighed. Both in relief that that was all that was wrong and also because the cause of his distress had been found.

“Now I would like to start him on some antibiotics and also keep him here for the next 24 hours if that’s ok so we can monitor him and watch his temperature would that be ok?”

“Yes doctor that’s fine thank you.” Asami answered as Korra rubbed her back.

“Alright I’ll go ahead and get that set up. You guys are more than welcome to stay and I’ll have them bring a cot down so that at least one of you can get some rest.

“Thank you so much doctor.” Korra replied as the doctor went on his way. Asami stood at Zion’s cot just looking down on him as he slept.

Korra had to beg Asami to get some rest and as the pale woman finally rested her head to sleep. Korra lovingly stroked her hair until she fell asleep. The fighter watched over her family throughout the night while they slept. 

Asami woke up because the smell of food had permeated the room. Korra had gone out to get her favourite fast food so that she actually ate something and enjoyed it.

Everything went just as the doctor said it would and Zion’s health improved so they were allowed to go home just as long as they continued to give him his medication and trying to get him to feed. They arrived home in the late evening and straight away put the kids to bed in the nursery. Yukie was picked up from school by Opal again and had spent the evening out for dinner with her aunt and uncle. She returned home happier than she left the day prior but tuckered out by her uncle Bolin’s boundless energy so she too crashed as soon as her head touched the pillow.

The CEO and her wife returned to the bedroom together and immediately Asami sprawled out on her back on the bed. Korra giggled as she ambled over to undress a tired Asami.  
Korra made the decision to run her a bath with all oils and muscle relaxers and said she will watch the kid’s while Asami take some time for herself. Asami felt slightly guilty that she needed a moment for herself but she knew Korra was right. It was just what she needed after the ordeal with the kids. When the former heiress was done with the bath she dressed then wrapped herself up in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When Asami woke again she felt around and was met by a cold bed. Curious as to where her wife was she rolled over to look at the clock. She had slept for 15 hours straight. Panic rose in her chest as she flung the sheets off of her. The house was too quiet so she headed for the nursery to check on the kids. Empty. The nursery was empty and now a real panic set over her. She hurried downstairs and immediately breathed a sigh of relief as she finds Korra and all the kids in the lounge chilling. Korra took day off work to stay home and care for everyone.

“Babe why didn’t you wake me?” Asami asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“Hun you were tired and obviously needed the rest. It’s not a problem I took the day off.” Korra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Asami got snug between Korra and Yukie. Yukie slumped over her mother wrapping herself around the CEO as Asami placed a kiss on her forehead. The family spent the day at home together lounging around and resting, watching as Zion got back to his usual calm self.

With the events of the last few days Korra had decided to take 2 days off training to help with the kids. Anything more than that would have affected her progress towards the fight but it was enough. Asami was able to get ahead of her paperwork she had received from the main office and both children had started to chirp up.


	5. The ball

It was time for the annual benefit gala hosted by Future industries and Asami was in full boss mode. Dressed to the nines in her stunning but appropriate emerald ball gown that brought out the colour of her eyes she worked the room encouraging people to donate. Korra was never far away in her black halter neck dress as she watched, allowing her wife to shine and command the room. Whenever she saw her wife needed saving she would swoop in and help the CEO out. 

Most people who had been to a Future Industries event, or even watched the news on a regular basis would know that Korra and Asami were a couple. The power couple were often in the news for something or another. Occasionally someone didn’t know who they were or more often than not, knew their names but not what they looked like.

Asami was currently speaking to tawny skinned man, her posture incredibly rigid. Korra walked around the pair from her distance to get a better view. Plastered on Asami’s face was her signature fake smile. The way her eyes crimped conveyed her discomfort. Not many people would notice what that smile meant but Korra had spent years studying her wife’s face to know for sure what it meant.

She donned her own fake smile as she approached the pair. As she pulled up to her wife’s side Asami turned towards her and greeted her with a grateful smile. Before Korra could speak she found her thoughts interrupted by the gentleman who was in conversation with her wife.

The man who had on a shimmering tuxedo that paired well with his trimmed beard demanded the CEO’s attention by grabbing Asami’s waist trying to turn her from the new company.

“Do you mind? I was discussing something with the pretty lady here. Go get her a glass of champagne or something.” He said frustrated. The gentleman assumed Korra was Asami’s assistant ordering her around like dirt on the ground.

Possessiveness and anger ignited in the fighter. How dare this man speak to her like scum. How dare he touch her so? Korra sported a blank expression, but her eyes blinked rapidly and her cheek twitched. Korra stepped forward aggressively abandoning the civil approach ready to put the man in his place. Luckily for the man whose name is Youri, Korra is halted by her wife who steps across her and stands taller as she addresses the man. 

“Excuse me Youri, but this stunning woman is Korra, my wife.” Youri blinks looking back and forth between the two women. “Not only is she my wife but also a world champion MMA fighter.” At the mention of her fighting ability the man chills and shrinks in on himself, coughing clearing his throat.

Youri attempts to apologise but before he can both women cut him off a palm up in his face. Korra outstretched her hand to her wife and Asami took it intertwining their fingers. With a last look over her shoulder the fighter led them to the dance floor.

Once there Korra held her wife close as if their bond was severed by the encounter and she needed to repair it. Asami just wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck as they swayed to the music. 

“I hate guys like that Sami! They make my blood boil. They think they can just prance around in their fancy suits and demand any woman!” Korra said grinding her teeth as she led them around the dance floor. 

“I know Kor.” Asami said as she gently played with the hairs on the bottom of Korra’s neck. “I know a way you can get rid of all that frustration.” Korra leaned back to look Asami in the eyes and was met by a sultry expression. “I secretly love it when you get worked up like this, all sexy in that hugging dress. Thank you for choosing it.” Asami finished with a lip bite. Korra blushed and shivered. 

“Can we go home now?”

“No Kor, but I’m sure you can hold out a little longer.” That statement was met by a lip pout and grunt. Asami smiled over her wife’s shoulder looking forward to the rest of the night.

Asami found it funny the following day when she looked over the donation receipts to see a generous deposit from a ‘Youri Nasser’ for 20,000 yuan. She shook her head and smiled.


	6. Ties

Yukie looks over as she watches her parents mess around. Asami had one leg wrapped around Korra’s waist and both her arms tangled around the fighters neck as the bronze woman tried to wriggled free. They were laughing and giggling over something her younger mother had done.

Watching, Yukie couldn’t help but smile and hide her own giggle. She really was lucky. She had two mothers that supported her and loved her no matter how unconventional people thought that seemed. She wouldn’t change it for the world.

Both parents did their best for their kids. They were very present and suffered in their own ways to be there for the kids. Korra would train earlier even though everyone who knew her knew she hated mornings, just to have more time in the evenings for her kids. Asami on the other hand had swapped out the peaceful working environment off her office headquarters in favour of working from home where the occasion screams and commotion could be heard.

Yukie bonded with her parents a lot considering the jobs they had. Luckily for her, their home provided which meant a lot of her favourite activities could be done at home. As a family they often played a multiple of sports together, either in the massive back garden or the on the drive. They would watch movies together in the massive cinema room with popcorn and other snacks. Yukie always had help with her homework. She could lean on Asami for the maths and sciences and Korra perhaps surprisingly for some, the English and history. A lot of the time Korra could be found sprawled out together sleeping in front of the TV or on the plush sofas in the cinema room.

Yukie also had a different bond with both her mothers. Korra was the mom who she could relate to about sports. Korra was the ‘fun’ mom, so silly and Yukie could always rely on her to cheer her up.

Asami was different but not the slightest in a negative way. Asami was the more serious put together out of the two. She like to be on time and appear presentable. Presentable however did not mean flashy or expensive. She was always someone Yu could rely on and she was incredibly smart.

Yukie just loved them both a lot.


	7. Fight life

It was Korra’s first fight since twins were born and the preparation was different. It was weird because even though they were small the extra bodies made the place seem busier. More lively. It was also the first time Asami wouldn’t be attending the match up. They had agreed that she would stay home with the kids as they thought the kids where still way too young to go to the big events and she didn’t want to have someone else look after them. They would make a routine of it and this is just how it would be for a long while. 

Korra doesn’t mind the new plan so much because it was better for the kids but she still misses the feeling of knowing her wife will be close during her hard fights. Asami was a vice she used often in her fights and now she was going to have to find another gear to compete in.

Yukie wasn’t totally impressed either as she had loved going to her mother’s big matchups. Being the stron willed child she was, she was currently devising a plan to convince her aunt and uncle to take her. Whether it was successful was a different question in itself.


	8. Say 'Cheeseeee'

Many times Korra would sit there and look at her family in awe. She was always keen to catch little slices of their life together as the kids grew, and she had done a pretty good job capturing some of their best moments on camera. Korra was feeling quite creative and decided she was going to make a family photo album. 

One evening Asami returned home from an occasional day at her company’s headquarters. Korra was sat on the sofa with Yu and the kids where on the floor playing with some toys. On the side table was a gift wrapped rectangle with a gold ribbon.

“Hey guys, baby what’s this?” Asami said pointing at the present.

“It’s something I made for the family, why don’t you and Yukie open it?” Asami shuffled to the sofa and sat next to Yukie as Korra handed her the present. Asami opened it with caution as Yukie bubbled with excitement, curious to see what the gift was.

What Asami saw filled her with joy. In hand she held a cream coloured a3 binder with stuck on red letters that spelt ‘Sato Family Album’ with a photo of the 5 of them at the hospital stuck on the front.

Both Asami and Yukie were in awe. The book looked so clean and refined you would think it was done by a professional. Excited they opened the book to see what’s inside. Immediately Asami’s hand flew to cover her mouth. Pictures they were seeing for the first time covered the pages. 

The time they went to the theme park when Korra was on crutches. Intimate moments of Asami with the kids. Them lying on her chest, her playing with them on the floor. Pictures of Yukie with her new siblings. Some of the photos even included those taken by photographers at Korra’s fights of the family and their reactions to what was going on.

Some of Korra’s personal favourites included one of Asami sleeping the sofa with both kids on either side of her chest. Another showed Yukies first soccer match her standing up in her oversized T-shirt and baggy shorts. Yukie at her class graduation sporting a big cheesy grin with her two front teeth missing.

Asami’s favourites included the one of them at the theme park as it showed Yukie and Korra so happy despite how much Korra was struggling with recovery. One showed her and Korra having a cuddle after a nasty fight just outside the octagon. That captured memory was a warm one as looking at the picture she could remember and almost feel the relief and joy she felt after that particular fight. Korra was visibly bloody and bruised, face somewhat swollen. After a fight the first person Korra always sought out was her. After all these years she was still the most important person to her wife. It was reassuring. 

Yukie surprised both mothers when she said her favourite photos where one of a feisty looking Asami as she cheered her other mother during a fight. She explained it was weird but funny seeing her mom so worked up. Her other favourite picture was of the twins first Christmas. They all had on their cute Santa themed outfits and they pretty much slept all day.

More photos showed Asami’s labour and various candid moments of the kids.


	9. Knock knock

It was a quiet night for the Sato’s. The mother’s managed to get the twins down at a good time and after a short movie Yukie had become victim to sleep too. The day had dragged and it was clear everyone was happy for the sun to go down so they could get some sleep. The universe had other plans however.

Korra and Asami were in a deep sleep limbs slung everywhere when Korra’s phone began to buzz violently on the bedside table. Both women groaned as she rolled over to answer it. It wasn’t a call. It was an alert. An intruder alert. Korra threw the covers off and began to rummage through the bedside table for the tablet she had that was connected to the houses security and allows her to see live footage from all cameras around the home.

“Babe we gotta get up.”

“Why, what is it?”

“That was an intruder alert, I think someone hopped the walls.”

Korra had the tablet up and running and flicked through the cameras. With a quick check she could see there was no one inside the house but movement on the drive heading towards the house. She couldn’t see due to the lack of the light but the motion sensors where pinging like crazy.

“Sami get the kids to the panic room.” Korra said as she picked up the baseball bat she kept at the bedside.

“And where are you going with that?”

“I’m going to make sure the house is secure.” Korra replied with bat in one hand and the tablet in the other.

“Babe that’s not necessary just come to the panic room with us!”

“Sami I will be there in a moment I just need to make sure the front door is locked. Please just get the kids there safely.”

After a longed out stare Asami shot off to the kid’s rooms. The panic room was in between the kid’s room and was accessed by a fake bookcase. Asami went for Yukie first and instead of going through the trouble of waking her she just gently scooped her up out of bed and hurriedly carried her to the panic room and placed her on one of the cot beds. During the commotion Yukie began to stir and once she realised where she was she started to rise, aware of seriousness of the situation.

“Mom what are we doing in here!?”

“Honey there are some people on the property and we don’t know what they want so we are staying in here just to be safe. Stay here a moment while I go get your brother and sister.”

“Mom let me go with you and help, I can help.”

“Yu baby please just stay here. I need you to stay here. Can you make that bed as safe as possible for your siblings? I need you to make sure everything is ok for them.” Yukie didn’t argue and got right to it. Once Asami saw she would stay she shot out to the nursery and scooped up the sleeping twins and lightly ran back to the panic room. Yukie had lined the single cot with pillows to protect the kids from the walls and with a kiss to her forehead Asami set the still sleeping kids down giving them gentle pats on the back. Once all the kids where settled Asami moved towards one corner in particular.

The wall with the monitors which you could flip between the rooms with CCTV. Asami flicked through the cameras until she found Korra walking through the kitchen towards the side door. She checked the lock and pressed down on the handle to double check before turning and heading for another room.

“Mom where’s mama?” Yukie asked as she walked up to the monitors to see what had gripped her mother’s attention so fiercely.

“She’s checking to make sure we didn’t leave any doors or windows open.” Asami replied as she pointed to one monitor that showed Korra purposefully walking through the lower level of the house.

The panic room had everything they would need in an emergency. The stock ranged from a small pantry full of canned foods and gallons of water to an electrical compartment with batteries, walkie talkies and torches and matches. The room had 4 single cot beds, a small storage with blankets and basic clothes and then in the far corner was a toilet with a wash basin and cabinet with a fully decked out first aid kit. There was supplies for the babies and even a small flat screen TV to keep particularly Yukie occupied. Lastly there was the computed wall. There were several monitors connected to the CCTV around the property and there was also an intercom that could be used to communicate with those outside the room.

Korra was back on the tablet once again. She could see several dark shadows which she assumed where people of medium build moving around getting closer to the front door but she couldn’t make out any faces. That was all Korra needed to see to make her next move.

She pressed a button on the tablet that immediately shut the panic room door locking her family safely inside. She had changed the previously agreed password that would release the door and instead set it to unlock 48hrs later if she didn’t do it manually.

“No,no no!” Asami shouted as she ran to the door giving it a harsh tug. When it wouldn’t budge she ran back to the monitors and pressed the intercom so she could speak to Korra.

“Korra! What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry Sami I just need you guys to be safe ok.” Korra said with a pleading look up at the entryway camera.

As she ended that sentence a loud bang could be heard. Korra moved towards the sound as Asami watched on.

“Korra no! Don’t go towards it, Korra!” Asami watched on helplessly as the love of her life ignored her and ventured towards danger. Korra locked and set the tablet down on a table as she passed and raised the bat ready to strike. Noise could be heard by the window so the fighter approached cautiously and pulled the curtains open. Another bang sounded as one of the intruders plastered themselves on the window playfully, large knife raised.

The person cackled loudly letting Korra know she was dealing with at least one male, while his companions fooled around in the background running and jumping around her car throwing sheets of paper everywhere. The fighter’s heart was racing as her adrenaline spiked. She paced along the window watching, waiting for them to make their move and break in. She was ready to defend her home and her family.

After a minute of messing around the unknowns gathered at the front door eyeing it up. One of them kicked it hard but the door held firm. Another gave themselves a run up and shoulder charged the door but still it held. Just as the intruders seemed to start to devise a plan and rummage through a backpack sirens rang out around the property. The masked individuals looked left then right and scattered fleeing the house.

Korra breathed a sigh of relief. Asami was now slumped on the floor as she watched the scene unfold in front of her utterly helpless. Korra looked up to the camera before slumping herself against the front door head sagged between her shoulders as she breathed in relief.

Korra eventually let the police onto the property and she greeted them as they made their report she told them what had happened and showed them the footage on her tablet. When her adrenaline died down she began to shake slightly and fidget. When she thought it was safe and the police had everything under control she unlocked the panic room door. Not a minute later Asami was heading her way kids in hand and Yukie in tow.

Asami set the kids in the travel cot and quickly made sure they were settled in the living room. After a quick comforting explanation to Yu she left them and headed toward Korra with purposeful steps. Korra was still talking to one of the officers but she heard her wife approaching so she turned. The pain in Asami’s face lead her to believe she was going to receive a hug so she opened her arms wide. Instead Korra was greeted with a stinging slap to the face. The force pushed her back and before she could bring her hand to her face to sooth it she was being pelted with slaps and frustrated punches all over her body.

“How dare you, how dare you lock us in there!” Punch.

“Are. You. Crazy.” Slaps littered between words.

“You left us!” A missed swing.

“Stupid! Stupid!”

The assault was full of hurt on Asami’s part and the police officer tried to pull her off but her rage was too strong, she would fight him too. Other than the first one the hits didn’t really connect so they didn’t really hurt. Korra could see the pain in her wife’s face, the hurt in her voice. Korra’s actions where stupid and she knew it. What if the intruders had got in? She would be outnumbered and probably hurt. She had to protect her family though so she did what she felt was right.

She had to comfort her wife so as Asami continued to try and hit her she slowly overpowered the woman grabbing her arms and brought her into a bone crushing hug. The pale beauty just cried and cried her strength leaving her.

“We could have lost you. I don’t know what I would do without you!”

“I’m sorry.” Was all Korra could reply back as she rocked her woman side to side to comfort her.

“We need you Kor, please don’t leave me!” Asami sobbed as Korra pressed kisses to her forehead.

After a while Asami’s sobs subsided but her hold on her wife didn’t. Korra pulled back slightly from the embrace so she could look in her wife’s eyes. She looked broken. Her eyes were red with tears and there was real fear behind her eyes.

Korra held her face in her hands and brought their lips together tenderly.

“I’m not going anywhere Sami, I promise.” She said as she pressed their foreheads together. With another peck she moved away slightly.

“Let’s go see the kids.”

Yukie was pacing the room with Maaya in her arms. She looked confident as she walked and bounced to sooth her sister who had probably started fussing. Looking at her, it was only her size that made you realise she was still a kid herself. Asami was proud of the maturity she had shown in the moment taking care of her siblings. She honestly loved the kid to death.

Once she saw her parents she headed carefully towards them. Korra dropped down to her knees and gently took Maaya from her before bringing Yukie into a tight hug as she brushed her hair. When they parted Yukie got a good look at her parents.

“Mom, mommy are you guys ok?”

“Yes sweetie we are fine, I was just scared is all.” Yukie ran up to Asami and hugged her again before kissing her on the cheek. That one act brought a smile to the former heiress’s face.

“Thank you baby.”

The damage that the intruders left was effective. They left posters with horrible messages scattered all over the drive lawn. The messages included nasty comments about race directed towards Korra, homophobic slurs, death wished upon the fighter but worst of all was the wishes for the couple’s kid’s to get sick and die. The trespassers keyed the car that was parked on drive. Knocked over some decorative shrubs and on video replay it was found that one of the thugs urinated on the porch steps.

Korra was relieved that the security system worked and that they had heard the notification. After moving the kids to sleep in their room at Yukie’s request the family tried put the night behind them and get some rest. It was way into the night now and the kids were asleep soon enough but both the fighter and CEO couldn’t settle their minds enough to sleep.

Despite everything that had gone on and how Asami was now pressed into her side, Korra knew she was in the dog house with her wife. After her accident a few years prior, Korra knew one of her wife’s biggest fears was losing her. But the thing for Korra was that her wife didn’t know her biggest fear was harm coming to her family. She felt stuck. How could she honour her wife’s wishes for her to be safe while making sure her family always came first in the matter?

She would have to try and use her words to explain her thought process as best as she could to make her wife believe she had the family’s best interest at heart. Her intention was never to worry her wife it was always to make her feel protected and loved.


End file.
